Aveum Sanguis Fur
by Miz Predictable
Summary: Dean & Sam catch wind of a hunt in idaho. Women have been found raped in their beds, barely alive, insisting that their attackers just disappeared in2 thin air. While investigating, they meet up with a familiar face, and may have to use her 4 bait again..


**Prologue**

**SILVER FALLS, IDAHO:**

Tarrie Morgan was relaxing from a hard day at work. Looking outside, she decided that she was glad she left when she did.

Right now, hail pelted the outside world with such ferocity that it rattled the windows. She curled up tighter under the blanket and pressed play on the DVD she was watching, being _The Day After Tomorrow._

She snorted at the irony and continued to enjoy the movie while listening closely for any signs of trouble with her kids.

Tarrie yawned tiredly and checked the time on the microwave clock. It was ten past midnight.

She sighed and clicked the pause button. The movie would have to wait. Even though she had a day off, she still had to take Judy and Martin to school in the morning.

She felt around the couch for the TV remote and when she finally found it, under her ass, she clicked it off.

Darkness flooded into the room, penetrated only by the frequent flashes of lighting.

Tarrie locked all the doors and set the alarms, a habit now, since they got broken into a month previously.

Just as she was heading upstairs to bed, there was a timid knock at the door.

For a moment, she thought it was just the storm, but when it came again, several seconds later, it was louder and more distinct.

_Shit, some poor bastard is standing out in this crap!_ She thought, racing for the door.

She fumbled with the locks, holding the door tightly as the wind buffeted it.

"Can I help you?" She cried over the roar of the wind.

"Yeah! Sorry ma'am! I was out walking before this shit started! I'm totally lost, and I was wondering if I could come in so I don't get killed!" a male voice replied.

Tarrie switched the hall light on, seeing as the porch one had smashed.

As light flooded the threshold, an extremely handsome man was revealed, dripping wet, with blood running down his cheek.

"Holy shit! Sure, come on in. I'll get you cleaned up and you can take a shower,"

She ushered the man inside and shut the door behind them, bolting it shut once more. She led him into the kitchen and switched the light on, indicating him to sit, so she could clean the cuts on his face.

"Pretty wild out there huh?" The man ventured. "I'm Scott, by the way,"

"Tarrie. Just hold on a minute. The kids have been playing with the first aid kit again. I can't find it." she replied, stretching to her full height.

"Would you like some help?" Scott inquired, reaching above her, flooding her with the scent of musk. It had been so long since she had breathed that smell.

"Thanks hun," she said, stepping away as he fumbled about in the cupboard.

For several seconds, Tarrie watched him, her eyes traveling up and down his body, drinking in the tight wet jeans and the black singlet.

"This it?" he inquired, pulling down the plastic container.

Tarrie grinned. "It sure is. Sit back down,"

As gently as she could, she cleaned the cuts on his cheek with rubbing alcohol, surprised that he didn't even wince.

"All done," she declared, stepping back and placing the kit back where it lived. "You can take a shower now if you want. I'll get you a towel and bung your clothes in the drier,"

He nodded gratefully and waited as she retrieved the towel. She handed it to him and he wrapped it around his waist before removing his clothes.

"Just go upstairs. It's the first door on your right. You shouldn't miss it. It's the only room with a light on."

Scott grinned and headed up the stairs, Tarrie wasn't too far behind.

She quickly added before he disappeared: "There's a quilt and pillow on the couch downstairs. Goodnight Scott,"

In the bathroom, Scott grinned wickedly in the mirror and dropped the towel, stroking a sizeable erection.

"Goodnight! And thanks for the hospitality!" he replied.

He waited for several seconds until her door clicked shut, before he turned on the shower. As the water hit the tiles he hissed and jumped away.

His type detested water.

It was bad enough he was stuck out in the rain for half an hour.

But he had to wait.

And he was glad he did. She was perfect.

Tarrie was most delectable in his opinion, she had a nice ass and her rack was…well. Wow! She would be perfect.

Scott waited another five minutes before switching the shower off.

He used the towel briefly and crept out into the hall, ready for his feed…

Tarrie had already turned the light out, and lay on top of the blankets with her eyes closed. The door opened so quietly, she didn't even notice she had company until a hand clamped over her mouth.

Her eyes snapped open and she saw Scott above her naked, and grinning devilishly.

She tried to scream as his other hand slipped down her pants and began to play with her roughly, but the hand was held tight.

Like lightning, the hand flew away and was quickly replace by his lips.

As he kissed her forcefully, Tarrie felt herself growing weaker, very slowly, but surely.

She couldn't even find the strength to beat him off.

Scott chuckled gently as he slowly removed her pants.

"You can't scream sweetheart. You don't have the strength," he said menacingly, pulling away and holding her hips.

And he was right.

With no kindness, he forced into her ignoring her gasp of shock as he pumped her violently.

Beneath him, Tarrie was almost crying.

It was hurting, and he was so _cold_.

It was almost literally like he was ramming into her time and time again with ice.

Scott laughed under his breath and kneaded her breath as he continued his tirade.

Faster and faster he went, watching with satisfaction as the woman's eyes began to droop. She was weakening faster and he was about to come.

With a satisfied moan, Scott emptied his seed into her womb and pulled out of her.

He patted her cheek and kissed it. "You've done well Tarrie." He muttered. "You wont see me again."

And with that, he vanished into thin air, leaving behind a wisp of grey smoke and the distant smell of rotten eggs…


End file.
